We've Got a Small Problem
by JustKeepWriting21
Summary: Skylar is thinking about her dad, the Doctor. What happens when Skylar and her friend, Sparky, see the TARDIS appear much smaller than usual? Caution: Involves Donna and the Doctor arguing. Rated T just in case things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**We've Got a Small Problem; Chapter 1**

**A/N: Welcome all to my first FanFiction ever! I appreciate everyone who reads this and my other Fanfics that are on their way! Just a story about The Doctor and Donna, with the help of an old friend plus two. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Skylar(Sky), Sparky, and Nadia but I don't Doctor Who sadly. **

Skylar, Sparky, and Nadia strolled cheerfully, and loudly down the street, heading to the park. Skylar was a kind and funny fourteen year old with deep brown eyes that always looked thoughtful, if not they were sparkling with excitement. She distasted the pretty moderate case of acne. She had brown, shoulder-length hair that included a bang that covered about half of her right eye(Her friends would sometimes playfully tease her about her bang.) and was about 5'8". Today she was wearing a dark blue Student Council T-shirt under her black zip-up jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the zipper completely open with loose jeans and custom dark blue Converse, as she had loved Converse as long as she could remember, she even had her cream, red, and blue pair in her favorite satchel just in case.

Sparky had been Sky's best friend since they were in the second grade, heck they were sisters. Sparky, who was silly and easygoing, had energetic hazel eyes with long, dirty blond hair and she had clear skin with no sign of acne. She was also fourteen, but was fairly small for her age, only measuring up to 5'3". She was wearing a white and black shirt with the logo of the animal shelter Sky and Sparky volunteered at, with jeans and her new Thunder Cats Converse that Sky had bought for her birthday. She too, had an obsession with Converse.

Nadia was the newest friend of the three, yet the tallest by a long shot, towering over Sky and Sparky at the height of 6'3" She too had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Nadia, for the most part, was the quiet type, except when she was with her friends. She was creative and had a well, bubby fashion. She was wearing a black and brown tank top with a marvelous patchwork jacket over. She wore a long, brown skirt and white and black Nikes.

Sky was talking the least at the moment. Something felt off. She instinctively started fingering her sonic screwdriver The Doctor had once given her. The Doctor was Sky's dad. She was part Time Lord, the only other person that knew besides Sky and the Doctor was Sparky. She was happy that she alone didn't have to keep her secret alone. Plus, the Doctor liked Sparky. He liked her eagerness to get stuff done. That's one of the many things that kept them so close. "Hey Sky, you O.K.? You look a little sad." Sparky said, interrupting Sky's thoughts. "I'm great, Sparks, I'm just thinking. I get that a lot though, when I'm thinking I look sad apparently. Thanks for asking though." Sky replied, and decided that I should figure out what the heck they were talking about. "Hector is MINE, Nadia! You can have Freckles!" "Too bad Sparky, Hector is mine…" Sky didn't care for Hector, or any of the kids in her grade. The only person she liked was a guy two years above her. "Oh well." Sky thought to herself then went back to thinking.

Sky's mind wandered to thinking about when she might see her dad. Then, something startling happened. Her locket, the only piece of jewelry she ever wears, became warm and started pulsing, almost like the beating of a heart. She lightly grasped the pure gold, heart shaped locket and read the inscription on the front of the locket that her dad had given her when she was little. _To my wonderful sweetheart, I will always love you. _Is what the front said. The pulsing continued. She opened the locket. Inside, to the left, was a picture of Sky and the Doctor. On the right, was a picture of the TARDIS. Man, did she miss her. The TARDIS's light was going on and off, like when it does when it's traveling. They had arrived at the park now, and were sitting on the playground equipment. The pulsing was faster now. Sky looked around. Then, to the left of her did she the TARDIS, much smaller than usual, appear in the field a ways away.

**A/N; So there is the first chapter, but never fear, the next chapter is almost done! Allons-y! ~JustKeepWriting21**


	2. Chapter 2

**We've Got a Small Problem; Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry the beginning was boring, if it was. Things will start to pick up right about now! BTW Thanks for reading the first chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own Skylar (Sky), Sparky, and Nadia. I again regret to inform you I do not own Doctor Who. **

She ran to the TARDIS without thinking. Sparky quickly followed, knowing who and what the peculiar blue box contained, but wondering why it was smaller than last time. Sparky got to the TARDIS when Sky was opening the door. They both peered in quietly. The sight before them was somewhat terrifying. The Doctor and Donna were both shrunk, along with the rest of the inside of the TARDIS, and they were both arguing about why they shrunk. "So WHY the heck did we shrink again?" Donna exclaimed at the Doctor, who plainly, but cheerfully answered her "We all shrunk because 1) We are almost out of fuel, but we are filling up as we speak. 2) Well, I don't really have a two...Well, I've never tried that feature and it looked fun." "You could have told me when we were going to be turned in to trolls!" Donna said defensively. "Donna, they are hobbits, not trolls." "Oi, watch it Spaceman." That shut him up. Sky decided to speak up then. "Hey Dad, Donna...It's me, Skylar, anyone want to let us in? Spark's here also."

Sparky popped into view. "Hey Doctor! Hi Donna!" The Doctor ran over to the door and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oops! Sorry Sky and Sparky we were kind of busy for a sec!" He looked over at Donna, who was now cheered up, probably because Sky and Sparky were there. "There you go, the Doctor said as Sky and Sparky stepped inside, now that they too were shrunk. The Doctor hugged Skylar and Sparky and then went over and said hi to Donna. "There you are Daughter of the Martian!" Donna said as the two girls gave her hugs. "I-I'm not a Martian…" the Doctor said, even though Donna just ignored him.

"Snap I forgot! NADIA!" Sky called Nadia from inside the TARDIS. Apparently, she had been standing outside already. Her eyes were wide in amazement. "Wha.." Nadia tried to say, but Sky cut her off. "I'll explain to you later, can you take us to Sparky's house?" "Y-yea, I can." "Thanks Nadia! I owe you!" Sky said as she quickly ran over to the TARDIS doors to close them. "Allons-y, Nadia!" The Doctor said, but after receiving a perplexed look, he just said "It's French, for let's go." "Well, that's news to me!" Donna said loudly and with that, Sky closed the doors, and Nadia took off running to Sparky's house, knocking everyone in the TARDIS over except the Doctor, who had anticipated that she would run, and was tightly clutching the control panel, laughing at their reactions, preferably Donna's. currently, she was a mess. Her usually well put together amber hair was now a tangled mess, and she was struggling to brace herself against the railing. Sparky was leaning against the wall, her fingers gripping the grated flooring, and her face looked slightly green and she was grinding her teeth. Sky however, was doing better than the others. She was leaning against the railing and helping Donna up. When she succeeded in that, she helped Sparky up and for the most part, dragged Sparky to the control panel.

When the commotion finally stopped, Sky cautiously walked over to the TARDIS's doors and opened them. She shrieked and stumbled backwards when she saw Nadia's face peering in. "You got me by surprise there Nadia, sorry." Sky said reluctantly, knowing what she was about to say. "It's fine, I'm sorry I scared you, but I want answers. What is going on?" Nadia said bluntly, as if she was a FBI agent and was interrogating a killer. Sky turned around and looked at the Doctor. His eyes went from Nadia to Sky then back to Nadia as he studied her for a moment. He then looked back at Sky and nodded. He trusts her. That was all the confirmation Sky needed. "Spill Sky." Nadia said irritably. "Alright, here's the story, and this isn't just some fairy tale. This is the truth." The Doctor walked to her side and leaned against the door frame and unintentionally started tapping with his cream Converse. Sky thought about how she would say what she needed to say, and after fumbling over her words, Sky started to talk again "Nevermind, it's too many words. I'll just show you. Can you move your head down here for just a second?" Nadia obeyed Sky and bent down, putting her head at Sky's level. then sky stepped foward and placed her small hands at Nadia's temple and closed her eyes as she made the connection with Nadia's mind. Then images flew through Nadia's mind. She saw Gallifrey, when it was at it's peak of creation, before the Time War. Then the Daleks and the Cybremen flashed into her mind, quickly being replaced by The Master. Then the TARDIS came into view, followeed by the Doctor's first form, then switched from 1st to his 10th. Sky finishes with her Sonic Screwdriver and breaks the connection and looking up at Nadia for her response. she takes in the astonished look on Nadia's face as she gasps "You're-" Sky nods and says "Next" and Nadia responds with "From-" Followed by Sky's continuous nodding. Nadia then points to The Doctor and gasps. "And you're-" "Yes, I'm the Doctor. And that really is the TARDIS, and that really is a sonic screwdriver, and this all is real, any questions?" Nadia nods no, and The Doctor continues "Brilliant!"

Then Sparky speaks up "Doctor, just wondering, but can we grow back to normal size now?" "Yea, it's kind of creepy with Nadia towering above us." Donna piped in. "Fine. If you say so," The Doctor says and closes the TARDIS doors and runs over to the control panel. "Allons-y" He says as he presses the button that take them to normal size. Nothing happens.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two down! I'm not really sure how long or how many chapters this story will have, because new ideas keep popping into my head and growing into sub-plots and other random stuff. Just an FYI: I will soon be uploading a Criminal Minds Fanfic, most likley after this story is done. I extremely appreciate everyone who has kept on reading this story. Thank you for reading! ~JustKeepWriting21**


	3. Chapter 3

**We've Got a Small Problem; Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hello again! I hoped you all had a fantastic Christmas! So I talked to my writing buddy, and we kind of settled that this will be the last chapter, so I hope I get some reviews so I can see what I can improve on! And needless to say, I am very appreciative of those who read this! Just an FYI, but The Hobbit was a marvelous movie, I went to see it yesterday. The movie is 3 hours long, but is only the first five or so chapters, because they are turning the movie into a three-part trilogy. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own Skylar (Sky), Sparky, and Nadia and my static electricity idea. I do not own Doctor Who. _**

"What?" The Doctor said when they didn't grow back to size. He ran over to the TARDIS doors and opened them, to see if they really hadn't grown. "One sec," He said as he again shut the door in Nadia's face. He was puzzled again because he could see they hadn't grown an inch. "What?" He repeated distantly, and his eyes looked deep in thought. "Doctor, are we stuck like this? I don't want to be a tro-Hobbit, forever!" Donna wailed out impulsively. "First off Donna, you don't have hairy, leathery feet. Second, now that we are at this height, We are much too short for Hobbits, I would know because I have a Hobbit friend." The Doctor paused and ran to the other side of the console. "Now, I remember why I didn't use that feature until now…" The Doctor said as he ran over to the control console, reading something that was written in Galliferyan. "No Donna we won't be stuck like this forever, and thanks for stopping yourself before the use of the word _troll_." The Doctor replied to Donna. Donna playfully rolled her eyes before nudging Sky and whispering something into her ear. Sky had to stifle a laugh, and then walked over to the control panel the Doctor was reading, and since she could also read Galliferyan, read it through quickly, and walked over to Donna and whispered in her ear what was wrong. After a few seconds, The Doctor stated "It's the TARDIS, sometimes she can't get enough power to everything, so she cuts an unnecessary feature's power so she can keep up, unfortunately I can't get her to restore power to the feature, so we can't grow back till' she does."

Sparky walked up to the Doctor and asked "Will we be able to grow back to size?" The Doctor regarded her and decided to answer her honestly. "We will, but it might take her awhile to restore the power." "Alright, thanks Doctor." "Anytime, Sparky." Then, after that Sky suddenly burst out "WAIT, I KNOW!", so fast that it made Sparky yelp and leap back instinctively. "Sorry Sparky!" Sky said over her shoulder as she joined the Doctor where he was still kneeling from looking inside the control console. "Dad, does whatever shrank us have a cord we can access?" "It does Sky, the cord is here." The Doctor replied as he held the cord up for her to see. He watched as she thought, reminding him of himself when he goes on a rant much like hers. She knelt down next to her father and cautiously put her head inside the control console. The Doctor didn't have to remind her to be careful, because she already knew everything there is to know about the TARDIS, as she used to live here when she was young. "What are you thinking, Sky? I can see the gears turning in your head. Come on" The Doctor said supportively. Sky ignored her father, or just didn't hear him and went deeper inside the console, until just the legs below her upper thighs showed.

After some clanging and scraping, Sky came back out, grinning like a madman, with the cord fully detached from the broken shrink/grow feature. "Give me a few seconds, and I will have a power source so we can grow back!" She said, her eyes twinkling with happiness. She then ran to the TARDIS doors and then looked back at Sparky, and started to say something to her, then looked back at the door, then back at Sparky, and back at the doors again, as if confused with what to do first. "Sparky, come over here, I'll need your help." She said and Sparky happily trotted over to her. "Remember that static electricity experiment?" After seeing Sparky wince, she decided to clarify. "Not the one that caught Ms. Harrows' backyard on fire, the one where we powered a 10,000 watt light bulb for thirty minutes." After receiving a wide grin of recognition, and an enthusiastic nod, Sky quickly filled Sparky in on her plan. Sky and Sparky walked over to the TARDIS doors, and Sky looked back for a second, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked Sky "10,000 watts?" Sky grinned, and simply replied "Our old English teacher's best friend is a scientist, and we are good friends with our old English teacher. Besides, that was the first time we set someone _else's_ property on fire…" She trailed off as Sparky opened the TARDIS doors. The Doctor started laughing at Sky's last remark. "Hey Nadia, we need a favor again…"

"What now?" Nadia snapped in annoyance. Sky and Sparky exchanged glances, knowing that they and Nadia wouldn't be friends after this. Odd how it was, every time Sky and Sparky became friends with someone, it never seemed to work out. That's why the only friends they had were each other, (Sky and Sparky's teachers all admired them though, and so they were good friends with their teachers.) they were quite happy like that.

"Not the one that caught Ms. Harrows' backyard on fire, the one where we powered a 10,000 watt light bulb for thirty minutes. You do still have my device that we used in the experiment, right?" She nodded and said "Just a sec." before running out of the room. Seconds later, Nadia came tearing into the room with the miniscule device in her palm. "Here" she said and plopped the device heavily into poor Sky's smaller arms. The device, to her was way too heavy for her, and made her fall to the floor, with the machine on her. When everyone, save for Nadia, who hadn't seen Sky fall because she had closed the TARDIS doors, had yelped out "Sky!", Sky pushed the machine off her and muttered "Ouch." sarcastically .

Sparky helped Sky carry the devices that had crushed her to the opening of the console and place it inside where Sky directed. Only then did she reveal her plan to the Doctor and Donna. "This, is a static electricity machine that Sparks and I built. It also won us a Nobel Prize, but anyways I'll explain what exactly it does. The machine rubs together a series of microfiber patches of cloth tightly stretched, and transferring the static electricity down into this cord." She paused for breath, and held up the cord. "Sparky, why don't you explain the rest?" "Alright, so when it transfers the electricity into the cord, it is generated into usable electricity. So then you can plug it in as a generator to provide energy, Sky and I have done that, and a couple other things with it. Well, now that you two know what we are doing, we should get it installed so we can grow back to size!" Sparky examined the grinning face of the Doctor, and the absolute and utter look of amazement and bewilderment of Donna's face, and the proud look on Sky's. Sparky hugged Sky and then said "Let's get to work, shall we?" Sky nodded in response and they started to install the machine.

"Ta-da!" Both Sky and Sparky said as they tumbled out from inside the TARDIS main control console. They both took a bow grinned. ? "Let's see if this will work." The Doctor stated as he checked the control panel. "Amazing! Power has been restored!" He said, giddy with joy. "That was marvelous!" The Doctor exclaimed as he hugged both then closed the TARDIS door and said "All of our problems are now taken care of, except our size. Dad?" She said as the Doctor pressed the button to bring them back to size. The Doctor happily questioned "Now, who's ready for an adventure?"

_Finish-cue Doctor Who closing theme_

**A/N: Yay! That's the end of the story! I hope you liked my story! Please leave reviews and make some suggestions as to what I can improve on or some other FanFiction ideas. Signing out for the final time on this story, ~JustKeepWriting21**


End file.
